A cabinet is a cupboard-like compartment fitted with shelves or drawers for storing articles and is usually closed by a hinged door. It is desirable to prevent the cabinet door when closed from easily opening to prevent the contents of the cabinet from falling out, especially if the cabinet is located in a movable structure such as a camper or a boat. A closed cabinet door can be releasably secured to the cabinet by a cabinet latch assembly.
A known type of cabinet latch assembly consists of a catch and a latch for securing to the catch. The catch is a nine-component assembly. The time to assemble a nine-component cabinet catch is lengthy because of the large number of components. There is a need for a cabinet catch which consists of a minimum number of components to shorten manufacturing time, reduce assembly time, reduce assembly cost and improve reliability of operation.